ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Cycle
Not to be confused with the set. The Rock Cycle, also known as the Dirt Bike, is a Ninja Vehicle owned by Cole. History A Rocky Start The Ninja were planning to go to the Desert of Doom on a quest and before they did, P.I.X.A.L. told them about the vehicles she built. After exploring the Samurai X Cave 2.0, they took the Land Bounty as well the Dirt Bike and the Katana 4x4 into the Desert of Doom. After some traveling, The Ninja parked their vehicles in an oasis where they relaxed until they encountered Beohernie. They were able to escape the beetle; however, a key component from the Land Bounty was ingested meaning the vehicle could not operate. The Belly of the Beast Having to retrieve the component from Beohernie, the Ninja use Zane as bait while tying him up to the Dirt Bike so they could pull him out of Beohernie's belly. Once Zane found the component, the Ninja pulled Zane from Beohernie, but the beetle fought back causing Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more beetles begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beohernie's belly which allowed Zane to escape the belly of the beast. With the component recovered, the Ninja were to escape the rock and outrun the other scarab beetles to their next destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Ninja vs Lava After P.I.X.A.L. saved the Ninja, they ride back to Ninjago City using their vehicles that took them to the Ancient Pyramid. Snaketastrophy While Fred Finely is reporting, he is picked up by an Elemental Cobra and nearly devoured; however, the Ninja arrive in their vehicles and defeat the Elemental Cobra. After Finely tells the Ninja where Aspheera is, the Ninja immediately leave the scene. Powerless The Police Commissioner and his crew try to stop the Elemental Cobras rampage, but they end up getting surrounded. Luckily, the Ninja arrive in their vehicles and defeat all the Elemental Cobras. After saving the Police Commissioner and his crew, the Ninja head to the Ninjago Museum of History. LEGO.com Description Ride into the Desert of Doom with NINJAGO® ninja Cole’s Dirt Bike! Power over the sand with its caterpillar treads and big rear wheel with gold-colored rims. Team up with Kai to battle against Pyro Destroyer. Fire the ninja bike’s stud shooters. Fend off Pyro's scimitar attacks with the ninja warriors' katanas, reclaim Cole's LEGO® NINJAGO golden hammer and then continue your quest to find the Ancient Pyramid! You can make up your own thrilling stories or recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show with this awesome LEGO set.''https://www.lego.com/en-us/kids/sets/ninjago/coles-dirt-bike-cf79989333ff44729523318566e96042 Appearances *70672 Cole's Dirt Bike LEGO Ninjago'' *101. "A Rocky Start" *102. "The Belly of the Beast" *105. "Ninja vs Lava" *106. "Snaketastrophy" *107. "Powerless" Trivia *This is the seventh vehicle to be owned by Cole. **This is also the second bike to be owned by Cole, the first being the Blaster Bike. Gallery Katana and coles dirt bike.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:2019 Vehicles Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Article stubs Category:Bikes